fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas
Lukas (ルカ Ruka, Luka in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 24 years old. Profile A loyal member of the Deliverance, Lukas grew up on the borderlands of Zofia. His older paternal half-brother saw him as a rival, despite being younger, and forced Lukas to enlist in the Deliverance. He eventually becomes a Soldier whose considerable merits have caused him to rise quickly up the ranks. He came to Ram Village to recruit Mycen when Desaix took over Zofia castle. However, Mycen was not there. Alm then decides to join in place of Mycen. For the majority of the game, he acts as an older brother figure and mentor to Alm. After Clair is rescued in Chapter 1, Fernand starts browbeating Lukas, who's obviously very uncomfortable while also trying to keep it together, as he is the oldest member of the group and feels the need to act accordingly. Alm cuts in and tells Fernand that he'll take any insults to himself, but he won't stand for any denigration of Lukas, to which he genuinely expresses his gratitude. After the war, he joined the knighthood of the newly united Kingdom of Valentia and worked towards its restoration, and post-retirement became a public teacher. Personality While he can come off as strict in his professionalism, Lukas is sweet-natured and polite to everyone he meets, and although subtle, has a dry sense of humor. He has a very well-maintained calm, reliable, and professional front, however, in the rare events that he loses his temper, Lukas's feelings slip past his said front, such an example being when a duke called him a backwater buffoon, causing him to lose his temper and beat him in a duel. He often fears coming across as cold and detached in his composure, the fears of which hold heavy weight on his thoughts, as he bears guilt about his inability to genuinely put his heart into his own performance as a soldier, and it feels strange and weird to him as a consequence. This ends up being his biggest strength, as he is able to stay calm at the direst situations, even when learning disastrous news. While Lukas has the behavior of a noble, he isn't incapable of recurring to underhanded tactics, such as taking Rigelian civilians as hostages and threatening to execute them if safe passage is not granted for the Deliverance, causing even someone like Slayde to be surprised at the use of such a method. In-Game ''Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 1, talk to him again in Ram Village after Mycen refuses to join (needed to progress). Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |15% |35% |15% |20% |20% |0% |} Overall Lukas is an average unit. No matter which Soldier/Armor/Baron unit you choose to use in Gaiden, they will wind up very similar. The Armor characters in Gaiden are more heavily impacted by their Promotions and strict class role as a defensive tank than they are by their stats or stat growth, as they will all have high Strength and Defense with low Speed. Lukas is in direct competition with Forsyth, as they're both Soldiers that you obtain in Chapter 1 of Alm's route. When picking between the two, Forsyth winds up slightly superior in most stats than Lukas. The primary difference between the two is Lukas having higher Skill, and thus higher Accuracy, and Forsyth having higher Strength, and thus higher damage. Although Lukas has bad Defense growth, all Armor units in Gaiden have similarly low Defense growth and enough base Defense to make Physical attacks do negligible damage anyways. Although Lukas does not wind up with any glaring weaknesses, he is not quite as good as Forsyth or Valbar. Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |40 |38 |40 |42 |40 |} Growth Rates |50% |30% |40% |25% |30% |45% |2% |} Supports *Clive *Forsyth *Python Passive Supports *Clair Overall Lukas is a soldier that joins Alm's party in the introduction in Ram Village. He is the second strongest fighter on Alm's starting team, only being surpassed by Alm himself. Statistically he has a very high strength and defense growths as a result his combined class and personal growths, but his already low personal speed growth is lessened even further by the negative speed growth of the soldier classline. While his promotions to knight and baron guarantee him to be one of the most durable and hard hitting of Alm's entire party, his lack of a speed gain from any of his promotions and his low speed growth give him issues double attacking enemies throughout he game, and his low resistance in particular leaves his susceptible to magical enemies. As he is a soldier, he is also stuck with his mediocre 4 move movement for the whole game, and may not be able to keep up with his allies unless he is constantly warped over to them by Silque, or later Tatiana. Overall, Lukas is a powerful and durable member of Alm's army, especially early on, however his low speed, movement, and resistance become glaring weaknessees that become more notable as the game goes on and more party members are recruited that do not suffer from the restraints he does. Heroes Description '''Sharp Soldier' :A young noble fighting for the Deliverance. Strict, calm, and considerate. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Killer Lance Holy Vestments }} Lance |Skill= }} Skills Weapon Specials Passive Quote ''Gaiden'' ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Lukas/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' :Lukas/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' :"As one of the knights of the kingdom, he works towards the restoration of Valentia." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Lukas joined the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights, and after retiring, founded a school where he devoted himself to his students' education. His calm, intellectual mind won him many friends, and he never longed for companionship throughout the rest of his days. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lukas is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Trivia *Lukas is the first Soldier to appear in the entire Fire Emblem series. *Lukas's artwork in The Complete depicts him wearing a villager-like outfit. However, in the game, Lukas wears a set of red armor. *Lukas being of minor nobility may be a reference to him promoting to the Baron class which is named after a title for middle class nobility. *Lukas has a strong fondness of sweet food. *In Chapter 1, Lukas incorrectly states that Clive formed the Deliverance, when in actuality, Clive's fiancée, Mathilda, founded the Deliverance. *Lukas's DLC support with Forsyth proclaims him an avid reader. However, his father disapproved of this and insisted he train as a warrior. *Lukas's DLC support with Python reveals that there was a woman he courted and had to leave behind after going to war. He isn't sure he actually has feelings for her, as he doesn't miss her whatsoever. His ending notes that he never longs for companionship. This, along with the fact she never comes up in it, suggests that he realized he didn't love her, and thus never returned to her. *Lukas shares his English voice actor, Greg Chun, with Eldigan, Ike, and Ephraim in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery File:Lukas Concept.png|Concept artwork of Lukas from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Ruka.jpg|Artwork of Lukas from The Complete. File:Lukas Heroes.png|Artwork of Lukas from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Lukas Fight.png|Artwork of Lukas from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Lukas Skill.png|Artwork of Lukas from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Lukas Damaged.png|Artwork of Lukas from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:B09-017HN.png File:B09-018N.png File:Ruka.gif|Lukas's portrait in Gaiden. File:Lukas Echoes Portrait.png|Lukas' portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Lukas Village.png|Lukas' village sprite. File:Lukas Heroes Sprite.png|Lukas's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Lukas Villager.png|Lukas' battle model as a Villager in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Cavalier.png|Lukas' battle model as a Cavalier in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Paladin.png|Lukas' battle model as a Paladin in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Gold Knight.png|Lukas' battle model as a Gold Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Soldier.png|Lukas' battle model as a Soldier in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Knight.png|Lukas' battle model as a Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Baron.png|Lukas' battle model as a Baron in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Mercenary.png|Lukas' battle model as a Mercenary in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Myrmidon.png|Lukas' battle model as a Myrmidon in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Dread Fighter.png|Lukas' battle model as a Dread Fighter in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Archer.png|Lukas' battle model as an Archer in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Sniper.png|Lukas' battle model as a Sniper in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Bow Knight.png|Lukas' battle model as a Bow Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Mage.png|Lukas' battle model as a Mage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Lukas Sage.png|Lukas' battle model as a Sage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters